Jezebels
by ASlewOfExtremes
Summary: Bananun AU. Lana Winters, now known as Lana Lawrence, is a nineteen year old woman in Victorian England. Freshly married off to the son of Baron Lawrence, Lana tries to retain her ties to her late mother's Celtic spirituality. In the process, lust, liberation, and danger come to her in the form of a mouthy young socialite, who is not what she seems. M because Bananun.
1. Navy and Gold

**Beta-d by ahsfoxxay :)**

Crystal chandeliers illuminated the room, the crown molding glowing as it surrounded each wall. Red artisan rugs covered hardwood floors, and a large vanity was rested against the far wall, adjacent to the master bed. A long dark mahogany mirror stood in the corner, and Lana faced forward away from it as her skirt was fixed and her corset was set in place. A domineering portrait stared back into her disdainful eyes.

Childhood wasn't something Lana was fond of thinking about, but she did it often. As she had her maid tighten her corset her thoughts wandered to her life a few years prior. Her mother had been teaching her to sew, a wonderful skill to learn, and lucky for her her mother taught her young, she was only sixteen. Even when Lana pricked herself and wanted to give up, her mother always hugged her tight and urged her to try again. She always had faith. Maybe she knew of what was to come. They were practicing on one of Lana's old gowns when they heard a knock at the door. Lana shivered a bit, adjusting to the tightened corset on her torso, briefly pulling her out of her thoughts.

Her mother was an eclectic woman, to say the least. To the majority of the town her mother was the epitome of chastity and morality, but she was clever as well. Her dark hair made the other women burn with envy, and yet she always dressed simply, any color fabric illuminating her light brown eyes. She would always say how Lana must have gotten her father's eyes, dark and brooding, as she frequently was. The older Winters woman acted as an underground spiritual healer, trusting only a few individuals with her talents. Only Lana knew of her mystic habits, and often she helped her mother with healing rituals and other Celtic ceremonies. Both women enjoyed a separate religion from the men of the household, their little secret. There was a collection of special crystals and other tools buried behind her old hideaway, and Lana often joked to herself that her mother's spirit now guarded them.

Lana heard the zip of tightening strings as her maid finished tying her corset, and the woman brushed down the brunette's skirt, smoothing the fabric. Lana, now nineteen, turned to look in the mirror. The deep emerald corset and skirt were beautiful, flowing gracefully over the petticoat underneath. Cream colored ribbons were interlaced in delicate patterns over the green fabric, and her corset was expertly accented as well. She had her father to "thank" for her new lifestyle and luxuries. Her courtship and marriage were quick, and her father married her off a year earlier to Sir John Lawrence, son of Baron Lawrence. Her mother died soon after. Her husband didn't allow her to attend her funeral.

Lana took a deep breath and thanked her maid, nodding slightly, dismissing her. The smaller woman gave a quick half-smile before exiting. Lana looked in the mirror again, her hair was up in an intricate bun, small green jewels accenting it. Long parts of hair fell down towards her back, all deeply curled in the latest fashion. Lana sighed and moved to her vanity. The mirror was large, and small cherubs were carved into the wooden frame and on the legs of the dresser. Crystal knobs accented each drawers, and various makeups and beauty supplies rested on the top. She opened the first drawer and delicately opened a compartment inside the false bottom. She gently gripped her fingers around a small metal locket. A Celtic knot was engraved on the front, surrounding a strange symbol. Almost like a letter of some kind. A parting gift from her mother. She ran her thumb over it and smiled. Only when she felt the touch of the metal did she feel safer. She wished she could escape.

* * *

><p>"John please, I don't want to be alone."<p>

"Lana, this is official business, and you will keep your mouth shut. My father has appointed me to his political counsel and I will not stay to appease your _womanly_ needs."

John adjusted his cufflinks and straightened his jacket. He walked past Lana, who had now fallen silent, and grabbed his coat and hat. His suit was of the finest quality, a deep grey jacket covering a black vest underneath. The jacket's coattails lingered over his matching trousers. Lana's dark eyes withheld her simmering anger, and her jaw tightened as she turned to follow him. Her pale skin was illuminated by the candles inside, the overcast skies outside not bright enough to shed any light into the home. He put on his coat and hat, moving to the door.

"I expect the house to be spotless when I return, yes?"

Lana gave a forced nod, jaw still tight. John nodded and tipped his hat as he opened the door and closed it behind him, trinkets on the adjacent wall rattling.

As soon as she was sure he had left she let out an aggravated groan, clenching her fists in frustration. She turned, seeing one of the maids in the doorway, the woman a bit shocked and frozen in her place. The brunette usually enjoyed her company, but was far from a friendly state of mind. Lana angrily waved her away. _Mother spoiled me. How dare she show me affection and leave me in a place where such a thing doesn't exist?_

Lana felt a pang in her chest, and decided to throw out society's rules for just a moment. She rushed to her bedroom, grabbing the locket and tucking it in safely in her bosom. She then grabbed a day umbrella and exited the house. She walked calmly down the street, ignoring the men and women out and about, her colorful dress contrasting from the solid black umbrella. Irrational anger was running through her, both at her husband and her mother. _She left me here! _She made her way to the countryside cottage where her mother used to take her. It was hidden neatly behind the rolling hills, and Lana carefully made her way through the brush, cautiously stepping over branches and roots in her path.

The cottage was unkempt to say the least. Various shrubs had grown through the wooden planks, and some had started to rot. Lana felt a wave of warmth run over her as she entered. She brushed her hand over the various crystals sitting on shelves, some covered by cloths. Various paintings hung on the walls, and Lana smiled shortly as she rediscovered her old hideout. She walked into the main room of the cottage and took out her locket. She looked at it a moment before her anger turned to sadness. She looked at herself in the mirror mounted on the wall in front of her and grimaced. All of the makeup, the painful hairdo, the corsets, she hated it. She lashed out and threw the locket on the floor, letting out a small grieving cry. It bounced once and landed face up on the hardwood. Lana grabbed the nearest item, a long white crystal, and slid to her knees.

"_You left me here! You raised me with happiness and left me in a world where it was all but ripped away from me!" _

She gripped the pointed crystal tight in her hands, venomous tears streaming down her face.

"_I want to be happy! I need you to take me away from this place! Away from that.. wretched man!"_

She was silent for a moment, halfheartedly expecting a sign from the afterlife, anything. She let out a piercing yell as she slammed down the point onto the locket.

The crystal pierced the metal, and Lana tossed the crystal aside after holding it a moment. She buried her face in her hands, quietly crying. A moment passed, it felt like forever. Her head shot up as a laugh echoed through the cottage. She scrambled to her feet.

"Reveal yourself!"

Lana nervously looked around the room. Another laugh went through the air. It was a woman's voice for sure, but was much more sultry than anything she had ever heard before, except for maybe when passing a certain street corner. Lana let out a small frightened whimper before scurrying out of the room. She looked around anxiously before catching a glimpse of color outside the cottage window. Lana looked out to see a woman walking away from the house. She held a navy and gold umbrella above her, and her blonde hair was up in ringlets on her head, small flowers woven in between strands. A decadent matching gown embraced her figure, and she practically glided through the worn path, as if it was perfectly clear. Lana watched, shocked, as the woman continued, pausing to look back slightly. The brunette only caught a glimpse of a smirk on red lips, and she blinked, the woman disappearing out of sight.


	2. Perfume and Bella Donna

**Authors Note: Trying to make each chapter a bit longer haha! I hope you enjoy it. Any feedback is appreciated.**

After attempting to run after the woman in blue, Lana found herself alone very quickly. Once the blonde had made it past the brush, it seemed impossible to find her. Fear gripped her immediately, and the brunette furiously made her way back to her home. Even though her societal training gave her the skills to keep her facial expression calm and warm, her skin was pale and a small sheen of sweat was starting to form near her hairline. Luckily for her, no one outside seemed to notice.

_If that woman speaks I'll be killed._

Lana quickly entered her home, closing the door forcefully behind her. She paused a moment and took a breath, back pressed against the door. Now that she was inside, her eyes were wild, and a panic started to build up inside her. She nervously bit her nail, wracking her brain for any course of action. An idea came to her and she hurried into the kitchen, immediately opening jars of various herbs and rummaging through cupboards.

_Chrysanthemum, no, not those, ugh, Basil? No no no. _

She continued to rummage through the various unlabeled jars.

_What is this? Belladonna? Are you people nuts? Ah! Here it is._

Lana found a jar of cloves, clutching it fiercely in her right hand while she turned to walk out of the kitchen. She took a step or two before biting her lip and turning back to the herbs. She snatched the jar of Belladonna and quickly went to her room. The small maid looked curiously from afar, unbeknownst to Lana.

In her room, Lana set the jar of poisonous Belladonna on her vanity. She opened the jar of cloves and shook out a few onto the vanity. She then grabbed a nearby candle and bottle of perfume, setting them down next to the cloves. Lana opened the window and poured out the perfume, emptying the container halfway. She then crushed the two cloves into a small powder, tossing them into the perfume bottle, brown specks floating in the liquid. Lana brought the bottle to her mouth and let a small drop of saliva fall into the mixture. She took a pair of tweezers from her vanity drawer and carefully grabbed a small petal from the Belladonna. She hovered it over the candle and let the flame consume it, its charred remains floating in the wax below the fire. After taking a deep breath, she blew out the candle, bracing herself as she dipped her finger into the burning wax. Her finger turned red as she rubbed the wax on the inside rim of the bottle, coating the inside. She then poured a drop of remaining wax inside the liquid, the charred petal falling inside as well. She put the decadent top back onto the perfume and sprayed herself generously. She gave a small sigh of relief and looked up from her work, noticing a pair of brown eyes watching her.

Both women gasped and the younger maid ran. Lana, open mouthed, ran after her, grabbing the bottle of Belladonna. She caught up quickly and spun the girl around. She let out a frightened whimper.

"Zoe, dear, I need you to listen to me." Lana gripped her tightly, as the girl was trying to escape. Lana firmly slapped the girl, and she stopped her writhing. Lana moved to speak but the girl beat her to it.

"_Did the Devil teach you to do that?_" Her voice was fearful, and understandably so. Zoe had been raised to be the Lawrence family's servant, and was no doubt eternally ingrained into the Church of England's beliefs.

"What? No. Of course not. Zoe, just listen. I need you to- "

Lana let out a small yelp, Zoe kicking her shin and escaping her grasp. The young maid ran to the door, throwing it open and rushing away from the home. Lana ran out onto the walkway, watching as Zoe got farther and farther. A few onlookers curiously stopped and locked eyes with Lana. In a moment of panic, Lana yelled.

"Thief! She just stole my jewels! Help!" She pointed at Zoe who was down the cobblestone street.

A few male onlookers quickly ran after Zoe, subduing her easily. She kicked and screamed as they dragged her back to Lana, asking what she planned to do with her.

"The constable will know what punishments are in order, Ma'am." One of the men gripped Zoe's arm tighter.

Zoe attempted to scream, to yell that Lana was a witch. She tried as hard as she could but her throat wouldn't dare utter the words. Everytime she tried her throat closed up a little more. Lana watched the girl try to speak, and let out a small sigh of relief when she realized the girl couldn't. Cloves were used to prevent gossip and negative words, and thankfully they were working.

"Not necessary, my husband will take care of this, but thank you gentlemen."

Lana took Zoe back inside, giving her thanks to the men and returning to her home. She shut the door and furrowed her brow, sighing at the girl.

"Get out of my sight."

Zoe ran to her quarters.

A week had passed, and Lana had avoided mentioning her spat with Zoe to John. The girl couldn't speak about it anyways, so why would she? Lana had subtly been searching for the woman in blue whenever they left the house, but was unable to find even a clue to who she was or her whereabouts. The stress from her ordeal with Zoe and the mysterious woman piled heavily upon Lana's shoulders, and life was even worse once John had returned. Just as his personality was unsatisfying, his body was as well, but Lana could try to express her concerns until she was blue in the face, it would make no difference. The men of this country were far too invested in the idea that women had no sex drive. Lana felt like she had been continuously groaning ever since he stepped back on English soil.

Lana was pulled out of her thoughts, her husband stepping into the foyer.

"Why aren't you ready? We have a party to attend this evening."

Lana looked up from her crocheting, a confused look on her face.

"A party? I was never told."

"I asked Zoe to inform you of it earlier." _Brat. _"Earl Russell and his wife have invited the nobility to their home this evening. Wear your finest."

Lana bit the inside of her cheek and nodded, getting up and moving to her bedroom. She called for Zoe, and the girl reluctantly entered the room, still unable to speak a word about the cloves or the perfume. Lana move to the armoire and pulled out a red corset to go over her red gown. She handed it to Zoe and moved to the spacious part of the room. She lifted her arms from her sides. Zoe untied the current corset with a sigh, and it dropped to floor, Zoe replacing it with the new one.

"You can't keep avoiding me." Lana was better off talking to the wall. "I swear to you it isn't what you think."

Zoe tightened the corset forcefully, and Lana took the hint.

Lana finished dressing, wearing her finest jewelry and a red velvet gown, powder on her cheeks. She adjusted to breathing in the smaller corset and accompanied John downstairs, Zoe disappearing from sight.

The Earl's home was twice as luxurious as Lana's. Maybe more. The entire home interior was a rich dark wood, with extravagant paintings and vases along with the highest quality furniture. The lower level was crowded, high ranking nobility and their families all chatting and sipping on lemonade or ale. Some of the older men had tobacco pipes, some smoke filling the room.

Lana halfheartedly made her way through the crowds. John introduced her to a few colleagues, and she only got a moment away to grab a drink before he found her again. This time he moved to introduce them to the Russells. Lana kept her eyes on the floor, having her husband lead her, and as they approached the man and woman, Lana almost jumped out of her skin. Her hand slipped a bit and the glass almost dropped, but she quickly caught it. She tried to recover her composure, but the blonde ringlets in the woman's hair were all too familiar. Lana peeled her eyes away from the blonde, smiling meekly at the Earl. She gave a small curtsy and greeting. The man took bowed in response, welcoming them to the event. Lana then turned to the woman, meeting ice blue eyes and a small smirk on red lips. Lana hesitantly gave a small curtsy, and barely mustered out a small greeting. They exchanged names. _Mary Eunice._ The blonde nonchalantly returned the gestures. John then lead Lana away, politely handing her a glass of lemonade.

_I need something a lot stronger than some damned lemonade._

After many attempts to avoid Mary Eunice at all costs, Lana had finally gotten some ale and stepped out on the balcony to escape the crowds. At least out there she could monitor who was where.

The sky was growing darker, and the English air was as frigid as ever. Lana expected nothing less. She finished her ale when those blonde locks appeared beside her. The woman rested her elbows on the railing, and Lana froze.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I doubt that ale is going to be enough to calm your fears." She shot Lana a toying grin.

Lana nervously laughed, she could tell she was growing pale.

"Here, let me assist you."

A cold hand grabbed Lana's wrist and the brunette was pulled through the crowd effortlessly. Mary Eunice stopped in front of a door down a hallway away from the party-goers. She took a key from her dress and unlocked the door, motioning for Lana to enter. The brunette entered, not knowing how to get out of her situation. The blonde shut the door behind them. Lana was shocked. The room had two ruby red couches and a table in the middle. A tray was on the table, and two exquisite opium pipes sat inside it, an opium lamp in the middle.

"What is this?" Lana genuinely had no idea what she was looking at.

"Sit, Lana." Her stance was powerful, and her eyes were commanding. Lana moved to object, but one look and her fear won over her for a moment. She sat down.

The blonde sat down opposite of her, taking a pipe in hand, placing something inside the small bowl. Lana noticed a flash of purple inside it as well.

"You need to relax." She turned on the lamp, letting it heat up.

"You could have me killed. I'd rather be alert, but I appreciate the gesture. I really should-"

Blue eyes shot up and met Lana's and the brunette swallowed her words, practically choking on them.

"Quit acting like a child. I have no reason to relay your hobbies to anyone, and regardless of whether or not you take that as the truth, this will surely calm your nerves."

Lana gave her a quizzical look, and the blonde reciprocated with a condescending grin. Lana's eyes narrowed, but she sighed. Mary Eunice moved over next to Lana, and held the pipe to her. Lana felt a hand on her knee. The brunette didn't move.

"You're testing my patience dear." Mary Eunice shrugged after a silent moment, Lana remaining stoic. "Very well, I suppose I can just get rid of your problem altogether. Keeping secrets is stressful, perhaps we should just get it all out in the open, yes?" She stood, making her way to the door.

Lana quickly jumped to her feet, grabbing Mary Eunice's arm.

"He will have me killed! Don't you understand that? Surely a woman such as yourself would be appalled at being a part of something such as an _execution_." Fear radiated off of her, but her survival instincts were kicking in.

"Quite the contrary. Watching you suffer has been the highlight of my week." Mary Eunice grinned wickedly, white teeth showing.

Lana recoiled a bit, and removed her grasp on the woman's arm. She straightened her back, eyes hardening. "Then I hope your God spares your wretched soul. I will not be toyed with, nor shall I be manipulated. Shall we never meet again." She pushed past the blonde and her amused expression. "_Good evening, Mrs. Russell_." Lana opened the door and walked out.

Mary Eunice giggled to herself as the brunette left. She walked over and turned off her husband's opium lamp, grabbing the pipe as well. She dumped out the drugs and tossed it back onto the tray.

Lana trudged back into the party, her temper still fuming. She walked over and got another drink, pinching in between her eyebrows, her eyes shut tight. She looked up, watching the crowd. She caught notice of her husband, and the grip on her drink made her knuckles white. She watched as the blonde glided through the bodies to him. They talked, and Lana made eye contact with the blonde for a moment, inciting a smile from her. Mary Eunice continued to converse with him, and they both nodded in agreement. The blonde turned away, facing Lana, shooting her a devilish smile before turning and disappearing in the crowd. John made his way toward her, his body rigid.

"Lana, I have just spoken with Mrs. Russell and she has brought up a few concerns."

Lana swallowed. "Oh really? What did she have to say?"

"She has informed me of your loneliness during the work hours of the day, and has offered a suggestion to curb this feeling of yours. From now on, you will assist Mrs. Russell during the day with her duties until I return from work. Surely the female company will benefit you. Zoe will join you as well. You start tomorrow."

Lana stared open mouthed for a moment, and automatically nodded. John nodded in return and excused himself.

_God help me. Any god._


End file.
